


Double Shot Meetup

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: 100 Things to Do Before High School (TV), Every Witch Way, Game Shakers (TV), Hunter Street (TV), Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), Rufus (2016), School of Rock (TV), The Thundermans
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: The Double Shot Cafe is known for it's double dates but when a trio of double dates combine into one party, the fun begins.
Kudos: 8





	Double Shot Meetup

The Double Shot Cafe has always been a hotspot for teenagers looking to take out their dates for the start of a night on the town, or even a quiet midday lunch before a movie so they wouldn’t be hungry for popcorn and have to spend so much for a box. There were often regular customers scattered around at tables trying out their regular order or trying something new that was on display in the cabinets of assorted pretty food. 

It just so happened that the Cafe’s name was a bit of a curse as it often drew in double dates, usually thanks to one member of the four thinking it would be funny. 

Which was the reason the quant Cafe filled up quite fast on a snowy night in early December, four tables taken up by three different groups of teenage boys. That was the other thing. Double Shot Cafe was known as a hotspot for gay couples. That’s not to say no girls or straight couples ever used it but staff were quite used to seeing boys fill up the tables.

The first group to walk in had been two blond boys giggling to each other about some in joke followed by two brunettes with pink cheeks, obviously on their first double date. Or maybe even first date! They were still a little shy about being out in public so letting some other couple bring them along was comforting. All of them took up a table against the wall, a booth close to the counter where not many would see them or hear the giggling of a few dirty jokes from the blond boys. Even the brunette couple couldn’t see as those two groped each other beneath the table.

“So how did you guys meet?” Jasper asked, peeking up from the menu at Hudson Gimble and Crispo powers. He knew them through his own boyfriend Nicky Harper, who had met Crispo once in a cooking class and kept close with the hot broad-shouldered boy hoping to get a few gay friends. Though at the time he had just asumed Crispo to be gay. Which turned out to be a good thing since now they were all out for a double date. “Nicky said you were single when he met you,”

Hudson cast a cheeky smirk, glancing around the room. In a low voice he whispered: “Saw him walking the beach with a hardon and took him back to my place…”

Both brunettes instantly blushed a deeper red, imagining Crispo with an erection.

“Should we order something?” Hudson continued like he had said nothing at all. His stomach growled, for once hungry for more than dick and Crispo’s cum. “Ooh they’ve got brownies! Can I order brownies, babe?”

“We’re supposed to be having lunch, Huddy. Maybe we can get a few to go,” Crispo sighed before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. He caught the odd look they were getting from Jasper and Nicky, raising an eyebrow to the boys. While they were new and not quite open to things he didn’t expect it to be this bad. “Oh come on, nobody cares if a boy kisses another boy!”

Nicky looked down at the menu, biting his lip and feeling his chest flutter. All he wanted to do was do the same thing to Jasper at that moment, pepper sweet kisses on the boy’s dimpled cheek and show the boy just how cute he was when he smiled. Even an awkward smile that betrayed his nerves. Every face that boy made was cute or sexy, even when he frowned or glared there was just that special charm to Jasper that Nicky couldn’t get over. Just thinking about kissing him was making the boy’s throat go dry. Wondering how he landed such a sexy, cute and charming individual. 

Noticing that the pairs eyes were drifting away from each other, the complete opposite of what this double date was for, both Crispo and Hudson gave the boy across from them a sharp kick in the shin to draw their attention. Once both eyes were on them, Crispo cupped Hudson’s jaw and brought the boy in for a kiss full of ardor and lust. Their pink lips locked for some time before breaking and shifting positions to deepen their make out, unsure whether this was to make Jasper and Nicky comfortable, horny or jealous. When their lips parted it was plain to see their tongues were almost wrapped together in a heated battle.

Moaning a little into the kiss, Hudson grabbed Crispo’s open polo shirt to pull the boy in closer. Adding fire to their kiss and pumping the air full of sensual lust that easily affected the two younger boys. 

Jasper’s jaw dropped as he stared in awe, wanting to squeeze his way in there and be kissed by the sexy older blond boys. Meanwhile Nicky moved both hands to his crotch to cover his instant erection, eyes wide on the sexy scene playing out before him. It was like something out of a high class romance film, able to see every detail of their tanned white skin and luscious pink lips as they kissed. Their dirty-golden hair mingling together and becoming messy as it roughened. 

Crispo’s hand ran through Hudson’s neat blond hair before coming to rest on the back of his head, holding him there while sliding his tongue down the sexy surfer’s throat. Both smirking when Hudson broke the kiss but remained sucking on Crispo’s tongue like a cock for a few moments before releasing it.

Throbbing, Nicky was speechless.

“That was so awesome!” Jasper hissed excitedly. His green eyes stared at the pair in amazement. “Do you guys do that a lot?”

Crispo smirked, “All the time! Busses, trains, in the park, on the beach-”

“That’s not even the worst thing we did on the beach,” Hudson chimed in with a giggle, mind passing over memories of sucking his boyfriend’s cock on the sand. “What have you guys done? Don’t be shy.”

With a little struggle and a lot of stuttering, Nicky pushed out of his seat to whisper. “Well we kinda… did stuff all over my parent’s shop. Jasper got there late so it was just us and he couldn’t keep his hands off me,”

Snickering, Jasper added his version of the tale. “Speak for yourself! Flirty mcgee over here’s the one who wanted to fuck on everything he could find! And try on clothes,”

Nicky couldn’t help but giggle as he remembered back to the night. “We didn’t leave many surfaces untouched…”

Impressed with the two, Hudson nodded. And although he was about to go on about his first time with Crispo and all of their fun, a young looking waiter with long messy brown hair and a sexy smirk on his face approached the table. Hudson’s icy blue eyes, along with everyone else’s drifted to the smartly dressed hunk with looks of lust. He was broad shouldered and had chiselled features yet had a soft almost boyish charm to him as well. Maybe it was the friendly smile or cute uniform. Regardless of that, it didn’t take long for the four teenage eyes to drift to his bulge. He had watched the kissing, and heard their whispers. 

“You boys know what you want?” He asked with an air of mischief like he was about to suggest something but held his tongue. 

“Two bowls of nachos for us, please.” Crispo answered with a playful wink. Something the other four on his double date weren’t game enough to do. “And four soda, too. Say, uh, you wouldn’t have been listening in would you?”

“Me?” The sexy waiter smirked, “No, that would get me fired. I’ll be back with your drinks…”

Hudson waiting until the man left before giving his boyfriend a playful shove. “Flirting with the waiter? I really did turn you, straight boy!”

They fell into a heated discussion about how Crispo had been straight when the two first met while waiting for their food to cook, only taking a break when their sodas arrived. Sadly there was no flirting the second time around as the sexy man was quickly pulled away as another group made their way inside the room, ironically another foursome with a familiar face or two not that anyone was looking at them to notice. Jasper was showing off a few pictures of his younger days in dancing lessons to show his young bubble butt in a pair of black tights that the blonds seemed to enjoy, going as far as Hudson groping Crispo under the table when nobody was looking.

Their attention was instead of the newest members of the Double Shot cafe.

Leaving Hudson to give Crispo’s bulge a nice hard squeeze, making the buff hunk grind into the palm and thrust up from the seat a little, biting his lip. The only person to notice was the waiter, who simply smirked.

Four other boys sat down on a table next to the window already busy with loud chatter and obvious excitement about the movie they were going to watch after lunch. They were being a louder table than the first four and drew a little attention, not that anyone minded upon seeing their handsome faces. Four brunettes with various length hair, two with long hair that reached their necks while the other two were more styled and swayed upwards. One boy on each side of the table were buff, with broad shoulders while their partners were slimmer.

Nicky eventually noticed a voice he knew annoyingly well, turning in his seat. “Shit!”

Jasper looked to his boyfriend. “What’s wrong? You never swear… Okay, I mean you swear a lot but not in public.”

Sinking into his chair, Nicky could only hiss back his response. “D-Dicky…”

“Oh…” Neither of them had actually told Nicky’s family that they were together, since that would mean two of the Quads would be dating Dawn’s old crushes. “We could get our nachos to go?”

“That would ruin our double date, though…” Nicky whispered back, nervous about Dicky’s reaction. “Let’s just try not to-”

His plan failed instantly.

“Nicky?”

Well there goes that idea. Nicky lowered his head to the table with a long sigh, feeling his brother’s eyes on the back of his head. Turning slightly, he offered a nervous smile and gave Jasper a quick shove before getting to his feet. At least from there nobody could see Jasper and he was safe as long as nobody came to his table. 

Crossing the room, Nicky awkwardly grinned at Dicky Harper. The long-haired tan Harper quad currently on a double date with his dorky boyfriend Mack Damia and two boys Nicky didn’t quite recognise but one definitely fit the description of someone Dicky went to the gym with. He gave the three a nervous nod and looked back to his brother, hating his innocent smile. Dicky completely unaware that he was walking a fine line.

“H-Hey Dicky…” Nicky blushed. “Y-you, uh, come here?”

“Yeah!” Grinning ear-to-ear, Dicky nodded and looked around. “I love this place, their brownies are delicious,”

Hudson gave Cripso an odd pout after hearing Dicky say that. Breaking into a mini argument that he still wanted brownies and didn’t want to wait until they were leaving. Glaring towards his boyfriend, Hudson hissed. “He gets brownies…”

“Y-you are not having the brownies! You know we get the pancakes here!” Crispo pouted.

Nicky groaned internally. Trying to take slow breaths, the dark-haired boy dug his claws into the bottom of the table. “So. How long are you guys going to be here? I thought you were going to a movie,”

“Uh, a little bit… we decided to grab a bite to eat, little double date action…” Dicky grinned widely. Looking over his quad brother, the long-haired boy peeked at the two blond boys he could see, surprised to see Ricky with two hot boys like that. “Woah, who are they? Since when are you friends with hotties like that?”

“They’re from my cooking class.” The chef snapped quickly, stepping aside trying his best to hide his table. 

Dicky turned his attention to Jasper, recognition filling his eyes. “Hey! I’ve seen you before… didn’t you date Mae?”

Jasper sunk lower into his seat, “Uh, me no speaky english.”

“Yeah Jasper, right? Wait, didn’t you come out as g-” Dicky began, as his eyes widened. “Oh…”

“Don’t tell Dawn.”

“So you’re, um… like me then, Nicky?” Dicky questioned.

Nicky swallowed hard and felt his throat begin to dry. His shy nature coming over him like a heavy coat that weighed the boy down, Nicky’s eyes darting all over the place. Watching all of Dicky’s dates’ eyes on him looking as awkward as he was. Straightening up, he stepped back a tad. “Can we just talk about this when we get home? My nachos just got to the table,”

“Sure Nicky… enjoy your date?” Dicky responded, despite wanting to question his newly gay quad.

“Thanks.” The dark-haired boy blushed. “Bye Mack, bye Dicky,”

“They could join us if they wanted?” Crispo spoke up, not knowing that Nicky wanted them gone. “They could probably pull up another table.”

Hudson’s slutty nature was coming out, with lust lacing his words as he added: “Mm, I wouldn't mind those two on the end coming over here. Talk about sexy as fuck!”

Groping himself heavily and now getting a little obvious since he was so close to Jasper, the blond caught the brunette’s gaze and smirked. Scooting over a little, Hudson purred a little. Rubbing his cock as Crispo, Nicky and Jasper watched him all quite aware that he was too horny to function right. It had been obvious from the beginning that Hudson had a one-track mind and was a very horny kid as the whole drive over he had been joking about sex and whining that if the other two weren’t in the car he would be down sucking Crispo’s dick. Something that aroused and embarrassed Jasper and Nicky. 

Nicky sat down and shoved a handful of nachos in his mouth, muttering to himself as he glanced back at Dicky having the time of his life with his friends. He could barely even enjoy Hudson’s dirty nature, sexy moan and glazed look of lust as he showed off for Nicky’s boyfriend.

“You know Nicky… your bro is pretty cute…” Crispo stated, after a few minutes of checking Dicky out.

“Don’t even think about it.” Nicky said flatly. 

“Is he a bottom or a top?” Hudson broke it, giggling.

Jasper knew his boyfriend wasn’t going to answer, so piped up quietly. “He’s, uh, he’s pretty much a top, dude. Kinda an ego, goodluck,”

“Oooh, I could work with that…”

As those four ate, they were taken by surprise as Dicky suddenly slipped into the booth wearing an ear-to-ear grin right next to Crispo. A smirk on his face as he lowered his voice. “Hey guys. So, my buddy Manny has some friends coming for their own double date and one’s just invited us back to his place over the movie. Said it’s gonna be fucking fun! Anyone wanna come?”

Nicky just stared at his quad, wondering if his mind was going to dirty places for no reason. “W-What kind of fun…”

“Uh, well um… I’m-” Dicky cleared his throat, “Not sure if you want to come with since I’ll be there…”

“O-Oh… that kind of fun?” Nicky stuttered.

Hudson and Crispo slammed their firsts on the table, not loud enough to make a BANG but it took the brothers’ attention quickly. Both of them grinned, “We want to come!”

Jasper was unwilling to admit it, but he was pretty excited by the idea. Wiggling around with a hardness in his pants. Something his boyfriend noticed.

“Uh, w-we’ll come,” Nicky said.

“Sweet!” 

After waving his friends over, Dicky’s group came over to the booth seat and asked to pull a table closer. Once connected they all took a seat and started to share around their names, get acquainted with the guys they were all about to go to some party with and do fun things that shouldn’t happen between brothers. The eight were all a friendly bunch and got along easily, albeit Nicky being rather quiet and blushing wondering how his brother was just so easy with him coming out like that. But he and Jasper were talking like nothing had changed so a traitorous smile snuck across his lips.

The other three boys were Manny Garcia, a very hunky sixteen-year-old wearing a nerdy polo shirt and some shorts that looked just a little too small but defined his butt nicely. He was kind despite a stoic face, giggling a little when Hudson was called out for staring at him. With him was what everyone assumed to be his boyfriend, Sal Hunter, who was visiting from Amsterdam. He was a very pretty boy with caramel tanned chin and a cheeky smile that told everyone he knew he was hot but wasn’t going to say anything about it. He wore a cute white leather jacket and black skinny jeans giving a somewhat punk style. 

However, Sal and Manny weren’t dating. Interested in it perhaps but at the time just fuck buddies whenever Sal was back in the US for school, neither quite sure if the other felt any feelings for them just yet that wasn’t just when they felt horny. Even if most of the time they would hang out in Sal’s dorm spending hours just talking to each other and missing home. 

Then of course there was Mack Damia, who Hudson mistook for macadamia thinking he was named after a nut. Jasper and Nicky knew him already but Cripo and Hudson were pleased to meet the dorky boy with long hair. A trait shared by his boyfriend. Guess they fit well together in that regard. 

It was only a short wait until Manny’s friends got to the Double Shot Cafe, walking in as yet another group of four boys. Two dorky hot ones hanging at the back giggling about something and two taller ones with more serious expressions. The tallest one lead the pack and looked around for a moment before spotting Manny and approaching with a sexy grin on his face. His dirty-blond hair was neat and stylish, pushed back for a look very similar to Crispo. In their minds the very definition of stud on legs, with solid features on a very pretty face and a sexy jawline that perfectly captured his pink lips curled into a sexy smile. Sky blue eyes that set right on Manny with a certain gleam of lust that made the other boys at the table jealous. His clothes were loose but expensive, wearing a black leather bracelet and silver cross around his neck. The man’s dark jacket was something Sal could appreciate. 

He reached the table and leaned over looking smug, but spoke rather politely. “Sup Manny! These the guys? Hotter than you said… I’m Freddy,”

Freddy would have extended a hand but eight people shaking it seemed messy. They shared a few small introductions around the table while one of the new boys wandered off. Freddy introduced his boyfriend Billy, someone that took them all off guard to be a well known superhero from a small town not that far away. He looked a lot more… normal than anyone expected him to, with long brown hair and a lazy grin.

Oscar introduced himself, leaning over from the booth behind them. His hair was short and growing back after a recent cut with faded sides and a pushed up fringe. One boy from the table instantly recognised him and felt his heart skip a beat but for now said nothing just in case. Oscar turned to introduce his boyfriend only to find him absent all of a sudden. 

“Uh… Anyone see where Robbie went?”

Robbie Miller hadn’t gone far, simply to the counter with a broad smile on his handsome face and a chubbing up cock, getting reacquainted with an old friend of his. Remember that waiter before, his name was Mac. Someone Robbie knew very well but hadn’t seen in a long time.

“That’s Robbie,” Oscar grinned, enjoying his boyfriend’s lustful expression, “He’s the one flirting with the waiter. I think they knew each other from before me,”

Rather than be jealous of his boyfriend flirting, Oscar already had a sexy plan running through his head and made a mental note of the Double Shot Cafe, wondering if he would be able to get the place after hours for a little side project for Robbie to enjoy. He could even make it a Christmas present.

Once Robbie joined the table, the twelve boys got up and went back to their cars. Only this time Nicky and Jasper got in with Dicky and Mack, leaving Crispo to drive with Hudson, Manny and Sal in the back getting to know each other better. The three cars started off and drove slowly, following Freddy’s car through the city streets. Surprisingly nobody bothered getting into anyone’s pants along the way though they did throw around plenty of jokes and speak about those they had just met and a few intentions for once they got to Freddy’s place. 

It was a little odd for the doorman to Freddy’s apartment building when a group of twelve boys arrived and headed inside, splitting up between the elevators. She just blinked at the group wondering where on earth Freddy Huerta had gone to pick up eleven other boys and just what the drummer boy was going to do with them all. Some looked a little younger than him, Freddy easily being the tallest among the group. But soon enough the group were gone in a pair of steel boxes off to do whatever. The doorman quickly announced break time and retreated to the back rooms to spy on the cameras.

When the group reached a black door with the golden letters 5C gleaming on its smooth surface, Freddy fussed with his keys for some time trying to find the right one. Even at twenty-year-old he still wasn’t good with keeping track of things, often losing his key. 

After searching his pockets for a while, eventually the door opened and Freddy lead the boys into his tidyish bachelor pad. 

It was a pretty place in all fairness just with some pizza boxes and clothes thrown around the place, with a black leather couch on a white rug in front of a glass coffee table stacked high with video games and a discarded controller. He had a huge TV mounted on the front wall, something that impressed most of the boys. Except Sal didn’t really like it as the place lacked any class or art. In one corner was a drum set Freddy had since he was young and in high school. The moment Robbie saw it he wanted to try playing it but held off in anticipation of what was about to happen. 

Nudging his boyfriend, Robbie hissed: “This would be a perfect place to film a scene!”

“I know, right?” Oscar whispered with a smirk, eyeing up Freddy’s apartment. “Too bad I don’t have my camera; This place is awesome!”

Freddy threw his arms open, walking into the living room and turning on his heel to show the place off to them all. Eleven sets of eyes all on the hunky blond man as he cast a cocky grin to them off and released a chuckle. Then, without further ado, he stripped off his jacket and threw it to a random spot on the floor. Underneath was a tight red shirt that captured his sexy body in all its glory but even that didn’t last long before being peeled away from his broad form and tossed aside to reveal a chiselled chest that truly made him lose his young appearance and become a real stud. Freddy’s caramel body captured the strong definition of his muscles, deep set into his body. Some of the boys almost drooled over his dark nipples if they could focus on that over his sexy form.

Some even mouthing ‘holy shit’ just at the sight, almost forgetting that they were about to see more of what Freddy had to offer. But that was realised only a moment later when his hands went for his belt, Freddy unbuckling the silver clasp followed by his fly. Letting his tight jeans drop around his ankles before kicking those off along with his shoes to leave the man standing there proudly in a pair of black-and-gold Versace boxer briefs. A heavy bulge in the front, toned ass in the back. An impressive sight easily making the others drool, even those of whom topped primarily. 

Hooking a thumb into the hem, Freddy ran around it teasingly. “Which one of you want to come take these off?”

Much to the group’s surprise none of them could move, too intimidated by the stud offering them that. All except for Manny Garcia, who shoved his way through the crowd and kneeled before Freddy with a glazed look of lust. Almost submiss in the way he stared at the dark bulge, leaning in to grind it against his face and get a good smell of the man’s musk. Sticking out his tongue, Manny licked up the fabric with a soft moan. Only stopping at the hem, where he manipulated the fabric and clasped it between his teeth before slowly starting to lower them.

“You’ve been wanting to do this for a while, huh Manny?” Freddy asked his gym buddy, running his fingers through Manny’s soft brown hair. Watching the boy lower his underwear with that sexy look in his eyes betraying his cocklust. “You gonna suck on my meat, too?”

“Mm, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” Manny replied. He recoiled when Freddy’s thickness finally popped free against his face. Its smell was intoxicating, drawing the boy to run his tongue up the length. “Fuuuck I want it…”

“Didn’t know you were such a Rufus… when it came to sucking cock Manny…” Sal smirked, as he watched his fuck buddy and crush sucking another boy’s cock.

Manny ignored him for the moment, worshipping the thick length with his skilled tongue. Bathing every inch he could reach, sucking on Freddy’s balls hard enough to make the stud grunt before finally taking the head into his mouth and bobbing on it slightly. Both hands moved back to grab the older boy’s firm ass, pulling him closer to thrust into Manny’s willing mouth. He wanted a face fuck and he wanted it now.

“Shut up or come help me, I can’t suck this thing on me own!” He said over his shoulder to Sal.

Sal smirked and headed over to his fuck buddy and dropped down his own knees beside Manny, the pair sharing a grin before placing Freddy’s lengthy cock between them and pulling each other into a deep tongue filled kiss. Each tongue working on torturing both the other boy and Freddy.

“Fuuuck yeah, dudes! Suck my dick like good sluts,” Freddy moaned, pushing gently between their lips. 

Having the most confidence, it was Dicky who decided to ask the question everyone was wondering. “Is this a private matter or is this orgy open for the rest of it…”

“Well if all three of you wanna suck my dick… Come get some,” 

Dicky smirked back, before reaching over and giving Sal’s sexy twink ass a firm spank. “Rather fuck this sexy ass… no offence.”

Crispo and Freddy slowly lifted Jasper on to the tips of their cocks, watching the boy squirm in their grasp and moaning huskily as the thick heads grinded inside of him, before dropping the boy down on their thick cocks. Impaling Jasper on the full length of their joined cocks, pushing hard and deep into his tight innards. Just taking the tips had felt amazing but feeling both so deep inside, the shafts grinding together filling up the warm cavern together, was on a whole other level. Jasper’s own cock was hard as steel, a bead of precum drooling from the pink tip as his body went into sensory overload.

With a low growl as his teeth sunk into the younger boy’s neck, Freddy kept a firm grasp under Jasper’s legs keeping them spread wide open so they could get deep as possible inside the dancer. He gave a sharp thrust to make sure every inch of his dick was up inside of Jasper, buried deeper than anyone else had ever been. All three released guttural grunts of pleasure as the ass enveloped both dicks, flexing tightly around the lengths.

Jasper felt them stretching his ass wide open, further than Nicky could ever hope to. Crispo’s six and a half inch cock was monstrously thick, and Freddy’s seven and a half incher rivalled it but the extra inch felt amazing inside of him. Flexing his chest tight, the dancer struggled not crying out as the twenty-year-old started lifting him up once more. 

“Holy shit!” The boy screamed, “Th-t-they’re splitting me in half! Uuuuungh, fuck me!”

“That’s it guys, fuck Jasper hard!” Dicky called out with a smirk.

Freddy held the boy up and smirked back, before thrusting his hips. Slamming his seven and a half inch cock hard into Jasper’s tightness spreading him wide open. Feeling the tip of Crispo’s cock sliding against the underside of his girthy cock.

When he started to pull back out, Crispo slammed his back in. An action that caused Jasper to grunt and his eyes to roll back as a look of utter lust passed over his sexy face. The two hunks started taking turns thrusting their cocks hard and deep out of sync, making sure that he was never empty. Always with one cock inside of his ass to keep the hole stretched. But every few thrusts the two would team up to fuck him together. Ramming in and out of Jasper like horny rabbits determined to break his sexy hole past the point of no return. They felt sorry for Nicky if he was the top; this hole was going to be ruined for a while. 

Two boys watched with a heavy air of jealousy, staring at the two sexy cocks sliding in and out of the sexy boy. They wanted badly to be there in his place taking a good tag teaming, but for now were content enough to make out and watch Jasper get to be the lucky one. 

Sal bounced up and down in Robbie’s lap, feeling his thickish seven-inch cock spreading his hole open perfectly each time he sat back down on it. His hands tightly gripped the older boy’s shoulders to stabilise himself while pushing up then down. The boy rose off the cock slowly until he could only feel the tip, then let himself drop on the full length. Impaling himself on Robbie’s cock with shrieks of pleasure.

Robbie’s hands were busy massaging Sal’s tanned hips, guiding the boy along his cock. With every few slams he would thrust up to meet Sal’s ass, moaning into their intense kiss. 

Kissing with fury, heat, passion and jealousy, the two bottom boys were at war making out. Each trying to dominate the other, or was it trying to be more submissive? Nobody could quite tell but it was a hell of a show. Their sexy moans and feverish kisses like lost lovers, twirling tongues so caught up in their strange dance that neither boy would have been able to break their focus, Robbie’s hands gliding along Sal’s tanned flesh and Sal own firm ass rising and falling with practised movements of a pro in the making. Though Robbie was almost a pro himself after a good year of filming so many porn scenes he had lost count. So without meaning to he won the battle and dominated their kiss, making Sal release a sheepish noise and allow the older boy’s tongue into his mouth. 

“Mmm!” Pinning down the younger boy’s tongue, Robbie explored inside his mouth as they exchanged moans. Their lips breaking only for nanoseconds at a time before coming together again for what was easily the hottest makeout in the room.

Sal stopped moving his hips up and down to instead grind, moving the cock around inside of him to hit all the right places. It also allowed his cock to be stimulated against Robbie’s chest, the shaft thrusting against his young abs. In this new way of fucking himself on Robbie’s cock, Sal’s hands moved down to caress the hunk’s chest. Massaging Robbie’s smooth pecs and using his fingers to brush over the two hardened nipples, making Robbie shiver as the dark nubs were teased. 

“Fuck look at them go…” Manny moaned, watching his budding crush play with another. For the first time he actually felt a little jealous, coming to terms that he might actually want Sal as more than a fuck buddy. 

And although the broad-shouldered boy wanted to go over there and join in or take Sal for himself, he couldn’t pull his wrists away from a powerful grip that just pulled him back, impaling his round toned ass on a thick seven and a quarter inch dick. It was fucking him like a jackhammer, relentless thrusts from a strong gymnist who doubled as a pornstar. Oscar slammed his cock deep as it could go into Manny’s ass, unable to believe that the hunk had that sexy body but was still versatile. But the ass was tight and obviously got little more than some finger action. 

His powerful thrusts would push Manny down into another ass that gripped his very thick cock like a vice, with Hudson grinding into the floor each time the two boys on top of him rammed down with all of their strength. Manny’s cock throbbing inside and filling him up with enough precum it felt like someone shot a small load in there, and Hector’s dominance on top all working to drive the blond boy nuts. 

“Uuungh, do-don’t care!” Hudson gasped, pushing his butt back. “Fuck me! Harder!”

The boys above him just smirked and put their fucking into next gear, slamming down as hard as they could go. All the while, their eyes never left Sal or Robbie, their partners.


End file.
